My broken heart will never heal
by Posk123
Summary: Navrina (Marina and Eight) one-shot. Marina narrating her relationship with Eight, from when the first time they met, to his death.


When I first looked into his emerald eyes, I knew I had found something, someone, special. The way her looked at Six though, made my heart ache. But I realize, he didn't look at her with the same eyes he looked at me with. His black mop of curls on his head swayed with the wind; his green eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight; he was beautiful. _Marina don't fool yourself. Of course He would prefer Six over you. _At the time I didn't know. Didn't know who he liked, who he wanted. But I wanted him.

When he jumped off that waterfall, I had to follow. So I dove in with him. That awkward feeling returned, then faded. We were alone, talking for the first time since I had met him. I did like Marina better than Seven, and I suppose he liked it too, because that is what he told me. He told me he liked the name Marina. Maybe he could like the person named Marina too.

But Six ruined the moment. She jumped in the water too, right between me and him. Then they wrestled underwater. The envy returned, but they were just playing around. When they resurfaced, they went back to land. I was angry at myself. I needed time to think. So I sunk back under, all the way to the bottom, letting the water enter my lungs. It felt good. And then I found the ship. Found the chest. I rushed back up and when only my head was out, I held up the chest. I was grinning. So was he. He teleported to me. Picking me up, he landed a kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do, so I just enjoyed it.

We left. I guess we sort of just forgot about the kiss. I didn't though. He showed us a painting, a prophecy. It showed him dying. I didn't know him all too well, and all I knew was that I had a crush on him, but I didn't want him to die.

Then the Mogs attacked. Crayton was killed. The rest of us teleported away. We lost Six though. Me, him and Ella were now in the water. We teleported again and again until we got it right. We met up with two more members of the Garde, Four and Nine. And then we charged into the military base, ready to get back Six.

When we found her, he was an idiot, and tried to hug her. But the sword went through his chest instead. He was a bloody mess, and while the others were fighting Setrakus Ra, I was willing my healing legacy to work so I could save him. But no one had their legacies, thanks to Ra.

But something happened. They came back. And I healed him. As his eyelids fluttered open, reveling emerald eyes, I had to go. But not before I made the bravest decision of my life. I kissed him, mid battle with the Mogadorian leader. I said no words, just a kiss, then left.

We didn't win, nor did we lose. Those Mogs chickened out and ran away. We left too, and went to Nine's penthouse in Chicago. There was something between me and him, that I knew. But what it was, I was clueless about.

I remember the tea, and Ella's pairings, which made me blush so. And then the walk. He was a the funniest person I had ever met. He was the only one who could make me laugh. He had made a scene about a silly hotdog. Telling me he owed me for saving his life in New Mexico. I didn't argue that. We shared a pizza, went back to the penthouse.

And it was no surprise that Nine was angry that we had left. And he made us go through a bunch of training after that. I was totally cool with it, because I got to heal him often. The feel of his skin almost made this enjoyable.

The rest was a blur: Four and Six got back with Five and some humans, Ella and Four got into some state of mind, then we went to Florida. That was when it happened. Five betrayed us. Five betrayed his own people. And then, Five went in for the fatal blow on Nine.

But he happened. He had teleported in front of the blade, and it lodged itself into his heart. This was the second time I had seen him stabbed, but it was different this time. He stumbled forward, wide eyed and arms stretched out. The red spot on his chest grew as he tried to make it to me. His lips moved, but to word came out. I stood froze. I couldn't do anything.

Then the scar burned it's way on my ankle. I screamed. The pain lingered. And he was gone. I would never see that playful smile again. Never would I feel the happiness again. He was truly gone.

But I had to try to save him. And as I crawled over to his unmoving body, I willed my legacy to work. But no matter how hard I try, he wouldn't heal. My heart was empty. And no tears came either. Five. He was to blame, not my legacy.

I turned to face him. He attempted an apology. I didn't care. He could say he was fucking Pittacus Lore, I didn't give a shit. He was already dead to me. The icy feeling returned, but it wasn't my healing legacy, it was a legacy meant for destruction.

I jerked my hand upward and an icicle form under Fives foot, and it protruded through the foot, rooting him in place. I jabbed another through his eye. Five screamed in agonizing pain. His other eye let out a tear that quickly turned to ice. I yelled that I would take the other eye if I ever saw him again.

But then I had to leave. Six beckoned to me. We had to leave before the Mogs came, and they were already here. His body was at my feet. I leaned down, looked at him. Then I sprinted towards Six.

Knowing, no matter what my legacies are, my broken heart will never heal.

And who am I? I am Number Seven, Marina. And he was Number Eight.

**UGH! SAAAD! :( Please leave reviews!**


End file.
